Deceiver
by BundyShoes
Summary: Orihime has a hollow inside of her, same as Ichigo's, and it totally screws her life up worse than ever. Set after the Aizen bit. Ichihime and RenRuki. It might be AU on some parts.
1. Trickling Sanity

She didn't know what was happening to her. And that scared her all the more.

It was a normal day, like any other. Well, as normal as they would become after the whole Aizen incident. Anyway, she was in her apartment, just sitting there and drinking some soda, with Rangiku-san and Toshiro-san in the other room, when all of a sudden a voice started yelling at her in her head.

Yea, weird right?

But it wasn't that easy to explain. This voice was eating her mind, her conscious. Then the headache had come. She had dropped her drink, causing a loud crash to resonate, and gripped her head.

The _**pain**_! The pain did not feel like a normal headache. It felt as though her mind was on fire, like her soul was being ripped out of her, out of her control.

It _**hurt**_.

She was still gripping her head, her hair flying all over the place when she swung her head around, trying to somehow stop the pain that was blinding her. She backed into the wall behind her, and threw her head back and back down, almost as if she were head-banging.

Laughter rang through her head, and she knew it was the same voice she heard before. It was dark and sinister and evil and she wanted it to _get out of her head_!

'_**My turn….ha…ha…ha…**__'_

She felt something trickle in her mind and she knew something inside her was changing. She felt herself lose control of her body, but was still able to see what was going on around her. She sensed Rangiku-san rush into the room, and felt her own head lift up. She saw Rangiku-san look shocked, and she wondered if something was on her face, but the thought was quickly dispelled when her body launched at Rangiku-san, and she saw her hands with claws on them reach out for Rangiku-san and saw the blood come out and watched as her friend was being cut up by herself. Her body stopped and she herself was glad when Rangiku-san was still breathing, it meant she hadn't killed her. She felt Toshiro-san run into the room, and her body glanced at him then dived out the window, and started shun-po-ing (A/N: is that what it's called?) across the city. She and her body sensed a hollow, and she felt her body be drawn to it.

She raced to it and without warning her body ripped it apart faster than it attacked Rangiku-san. While her body had been doing this, she herself had sensed two new people joining them. Well, not exactly joining them, but probably coming to destroy the hollow, and maybe her….

* * *

Ichigo didn't think anything unusual was going to happen when the hollow alert went off. He thought it was just going to be a normal hollow with normal powers that he could kill, just like he normally did.

When he and Rukia got to the site of where the hollow was, they were both in for a surprise.

In front of them, in soul reapers clothing was none other than Inoue Orihime. Her long red hair was blowing in the wind, and she had a long sword in her hand. It was glowing red and purple and instead of one tip it was forked, with two points.

She hadn't turned to them yet, so it didn't really shock them that bad, although the fact she had a soul reaper's outfit was kinda weird. When she did though, Ichigo felt his blood run cold.

She had half hollow's mask on, just like he would have when that hollow inside of him would take over.

What was going on?

* * *

**Just a short plot I had in my head. This will be an Ichihime and if possible some RenRuki, cuz those two are just as cute! ^^ Plz review, hopefully I'll get some more chapters up soon! xD**


	2. Nuisance

"Inoue?"

The auburn-haired girl turned to face the two other soul reapers properly. She was smirking, and her hollow mask curled around the right side of her face, covering the entire front half of it. Her eyes were gleaming in the moonlight, the whites were pitch black and her pupils were a dark grayish color, completely conflicting with the normal peaceful gray it usually is. Her robe was swishing around her feet, the tie around the middle blowing around as well.

Her face was completely different from the normal Inoue; this one was more confident and darker than the real one. It kind of scared Ichigo, for he wasn't used to seeing innocent Inoue looking like this, it freaked him out.

"**Ah, so you must be **_**her**_** friends….Ichigo and Rukia, right**?" the hollow scratched the side of her face that wasn't the mask. "**It's great to finally meet my helpers.**"

"What are you talking about? Where did you come from?" he heard Rukia speak up, her voice held anger. He wondered why for a second, but quickly snapped out of it, waiting to hear the response.

"**Ha Ha! Are you serious?! **_**Her**_** powers were fluctuating so much in the past year that **_**she**_** could've surpassed carrot-top there**," the hollow had an arm around her middle and was bent at the middle, as though holding in her laughter. Ichigo felt his face twitch at the name; he hated it when people made fun of his hair. It was his natural color, damn it!

She righted herself and then pointed a long pale finger at them, "**As for you helping me, the only reason I'm even here is thanks to you both.**" She saw their confused faces stay the same. She sighed, "**You guys are so lame….**" She steadied her voice and put on a serious face on, but kept a tiny smirk plastered to it, "**The only way I could've taken over, was if she had lost focus or weakened her resolve. A.k.a, get depressed. Thank God you guys were there to help her get that way…**"

A gasp left both of their mouths, shock radiating from them both. "What do you mean?!" Ichigo shouted, taking a step forward and pulling out his zangetsu. "Why would the subject of me or Rukia cause Inoue sadness?!"

The hollow's face turned into a sneer, " **You know, I always thought I would be thankful to you and stuff when I met you, but you're starting to annoy me with your obliviousness. And I'm not going to explain it to you! Because she needs to get it out to you herself! **_**But**_**, I'll give you a hint: the thought of you and Rukia **_**together**_**, causes her great depression; it hurts her to think you two are **_**dating**_**.**" She raised a mocking eyebrow, "**Does that clear it up for you? Help you in any way? Huh?**" she smirked again.

Ichigo felt confusion swell up inside him. _'Why would Inoue care if me and Rukia were together? As if we would though…doesn't she know we're just friends?'_

The hollow face changed, from smug to impatient, and she looked mad, "**Now, since that's all cleared up, I'll do **_**her**_** a favor and kill you both now--**" she flipped out her sword in a swipe and disappeared from her spot.

"_**?!**_" Ichigo tried looking for her, with his eyes and mind, trying to find her spiritual presence. But before he could do that, he saw Rukia out of the corner of his eye falling to the ground. He whipped his head around to see that she was just unconscious. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly lost that breath and the rest of the oxygen in his lungs when he felt a tiny hand embedding itself into his abdomen.

He flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He rolled over onto his knees and with one hand on the ground holding him up and one cradling his injured stomach, tried to catch his breath. He started coughing up blood when he saw a shadow overcome him. Before the foot could come in contact with his throbbing middle again, he dived away as quickly as possible.

He landed in a defense position, and readied to attack himself. How he would attack, he did not know, since the face of the enemy was that of one his dearest friends….one he said he would protect. It felt as though he was going back on that promise…as though he were fighting the real girl.

The enemy did not care for such things as she ran towards him sword at her side, ready to cut, a wide, wolfish grin on her face. He gritted his teeth; _he couldn't lift his sword against her_. It just wasn't possible for him. He lowered his sword, and readied himself for the blow.

She was close to him now, and when she was at least a foot away, she swung the sword, leaving a flash of reddish purple in its wake. Her arm seemed to have swerved though at the last second, and instead struck out with her left hand, punching him right in the face, her sword back at her side, unused.

He skidded backwards, and instead of landing on his butt he dug his heels in the ground and landed forward on his knees, his own sword still in his hand on the ground next to him.

He felt blood drip down his mouth and knew he was bleeding heavily, for it practically gushed out of his mouth and nose. He looked up and saw a pained expression flicker across the hollow's face, before returning to the smirking mocking face she normally had.

She stalked up to him, sword swinging uncaringly at her side, until she was at least a foot away. She smirked and raised her sword above her head and his, as though she was an executioner ready to deliver the final blow.

He closed his eyes, knowing that it would hurt no matter what, but hoping it didn't cause anything fatal. He heard a low chuckle coming out of her throat, "**Say goodbye to your nuisance!**"

He heard the swish of the sword and clenched his eyes tighter.

…..?

Nothing.

He didn't feel anything hit him, and he peeked an eye open, then fully lifted his head to see her holding her sword inches from his head. Her arm that was in midair was shaking uncontrollably, and she had a shocked expression on her face, mixed with anger.

"**W-What?! What are you doing! I'm doing you a favor! You could be rid of this problem forever!**" her arm started shaking even more and then, without warning, her fist holding the weapon swung around and hit herself in the face, shocking both Ichigo and the hollow.

She didn't move from her spot, but when she lifted her head, he noticed her mask broke off halfway, leaving the top of what was there. Her eyes were still black in the white area, but he could see some of it diminishing. She threw her sword back and grabbed her head, swinging around wildly trying to get back her control.

She leaped forward at him suddenly and grabbed at his throat with both hands, and he felt his eyes widen, and his arms instinctively reach up to loosen the hold. He looked into her eyes once more and saw that only one eye remained black while the other contained white, and the pupils contained the soft gray that normally occupied these eyes.

These particular eyes held tears now, and he heard Inoue, _his Inoue_, start pleading, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I-I can't control it, I-I'm too weak, please run! I-I can't hold it off much longer--_**AH**_!" she ripped her hands away from him and grabbed her head again, falling onto her back into the grass.

Ichigo sat there for a few moments before gathering his wits to him and going towards her.

Now, he normally wouldn't do this, but he knew this would help, _a lot_, so he quickly pulled Inoue up by her forearms onto her knees. She squinted her eyes open just a little bit to peer curiously at him before shutting them again in agony.

He wrapped his arms around her then, putting her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. She fit perfectly there, a little voice inside him whispered as a little side note, which he agreed.

He put one of his hands on the back of her head and felt her calm down and the hollow's aura diminish from Inoue's own spiritual presence.

He waited a few moments, before asking, "Are you okay?"

She weakly nodded her head, and before she could utter a word, another voice spoke up.

"_**Freeze!**_"

The both froze.

Soul Society.

* * *

**I know, bad ending, but basically it meant one of those police/soul reapers from soul society not the actually place….sorry! Hoped you liked this chapter, I usually suck at fight scenes or whatever, so I hope it was good! ^^**


End file.
